Second Thoughts: Extras
by talia571
Summary: Extras, Short Stories, AUs, etc. for my The Flash fanfiction, Second Thoughts. Continue to read about Lissa and Barry's adventures in Second Thoughts: Adventures. Featuring certain scenes from different point of views and deleted/extra scenes. Please read "Second Thoughts" by @Talia571.
1. Crazy: Barry's POV

I jogged ahead to Jitters to pick up a coffee. I was running late to S.T.A.R Labs as usual, so I thought I'd at least bring coffee to explain my tardiness. Not seeing the woman in front of me, I bowled into her. Luckily, she didn't fall but her drink did. The cup went zooming to the floor and while I could've caught it, I didn't want her to see my speed. She began rapidly apologizing to me and I did the same. I bent down to pick up her cup and clean the mess. _Should I buy her a new coffee?_ I wondered as I cleaned, unsure of what to do.

"No, no. Really, that's not necessary! I probably shouldn't be drinking it anyways," she waved her hand. I raised my head and stared at her, my eyebrow arched upwards. _Did I say that out loud?_ I looked at her with a questioning expression. I didn't remember saying anything, but I was distracted so maybe I did.

"Um...yeah! You did," the woman quickly answered, her eyes wide with anxiety. Once again, she had replied to my thoughts. Maybe I had been saying them out loud without realizing. I shrugged at her, though I was a little creeped out.

That's when I looked at her, _really_ looked at the woman. Past the frantic expression and rambling, she was beautiful. Her hair was long and blonde, going just under her shoulder blades. Her eyes were green with a light line of eyeliner above it and her cupid's bow was sharp, accentuated by her rosy lipstick.

"T-thank you," she stuttered while nodding. Her face twisted in realization and she spoke again. "Um, don't worry about the drink. I have to go. Good day," she spoke very quickly as she raced towards the door. I tilted my head. There was something strange going on with that girl. I began to wonder if she was like me. I looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then I grabbed her wallet from her bag. I had to find out who she was. I quickly phoned Cisco Ramon at S.T.A.R Labs.

"Yo," he greeted me. His voice was muffled, as if he were eating. I heard a pop, confirming my suspicion. He had a lollipop.

"I think I found another meta," I told him. He exclaimed, more interested in my phone call now.

"You're on speaker." Cisco put me on speakerphone so the others in S.T.A.R Labs could hear me.

"She answered a question I was thinking about," I explained.

"Okay, but are you sure that you didn't just say it out loud without realizing?" Cisco sighed.

"That's what I thought at first but then she kept doing it," I responded. "Every time I thought of something, she replied to it. She kept rambling and every time she answered, she seemed more and more nervous. It was like she knew she was doing it," I told them.

"Are you saying you believe you may have found a metahuman with the ability to hear human thoughts?" Caitlin spoke up.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "I want to find out for sure...I stole her wallet."

"What?" Caitlin and Cisco exclaimed.

"I want to test something," I told them, walking out of Jitters and keeping an eye on the woman.

"Be careful, Barry," cautioned.

"I doubt she's evil," I sighed as I hung up on them. I looked in the woman's wallet until I located her driver's license. Alissa Alexandra Clare, it read.

"Alissa!" I called out, jogging up to her as if I was pretending to catch up. She froze and whipped around. Seeing me, she blushed probably thinking back to her horrifying experience in Jitters. Now that I caught her attention, this was my time to test out my theory.

 _You dropped your wallet,_ I thought looking at her.

"Oh! Thank you! I must have dropped it with my drink," She smiled as I handed it to her. She had just confirmed my theory. "Oh, sorry. That sounded like I was being sour for the drink. I'm still not bothered about about that."

Deciding she could have seen the wallet in my hand, I tried again. _You should make sure nothing else fell out of your purse. You never know._

"Good idea," she nodded and searched her bag. She looked back up at me with a smile.

"Everything's here. Thanks and I'm sorry for my weird behaviour in Jitters. I've had a rough week," Alissa apologized, her cheeks rosy still.

"Oh, yeah. That's okay. We all have our days," I chuckled. "Barry Allen."

"Nice to meet you, Barry. Again, I'm sorry for earlier. I acted like a total psycho," Alissa sighed, taking my hand to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, too," I nodded before explaining I was late for work.

"Okay. Thanks for bringing me my wallet!" She called after me. Once I was far away from Alissa, I let my thoughts run free. _You're not a psycho, Alissa. You're a metahuman._ I raced back to S.T.A.R Labs to deliver the news.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Cisco asked, resting his feet on the desk.

"She's a meta," I confirmed.

"And what test led you to this conclusion?" Caitlin asked, walking into the room.

"I took her wallet and figured out her name. Then I caught up to her and called out her name. She turned around of course then in my mind, I told her she dropped her wallet. I didn't say it. She thanked me for bringing it back," I explained to the crew.

"She could have seen the wallet in your hand," Wells argued.

"I know. That's why I suggested she check her bag in case she dropped anything else in my mind. She thought it was a good idea and checked her bags then proceeded to tell me that she hadn't dropped anything else," I told them smugly, proud of my finding.

"Smart. Good thinking, Barry," complimented me.

"Woah. So we have a metahuman that can read our minds?" Cisco gaped. "That's awesome! Wait, maybe. That could be very bad."

"She's like Edward Cullen," Caitlin commented.

"Are you seriously bringing Twilight up?" Cisco glared at her.

"What? I really liked the books," she defended herself.

"There was so much that needed to change. Don't even get me started on-"

"Guys. We can talk about Twilight later. We need to come up with a plan. What are we supposed to do with her? She clearly has some sort of idea what's going on. She seemed nervous every time she replied to my thoughts in Jitters. Maybe she's like me and needs help," I interrupted them.

"Or maybe she's like Danton Black. Who, by the way, is still out there creepily multiplying into even creepier versions of himself," Cisco raised his hands up.

"Cisco's right. We need to focus on stopping Danton Black first," agreed with Cisco.

"We need to help her! I'm going to help her with or without your help. What if she is scared or doesn't know what's happening to her? I got super speed, but she reads minds. What if she can't control it? She probably thinks she's going crazy!" I argued.

"You know what? I think I'm on board with this one," Cisco decided. I looked over at him, shooting him a grateful smile.

"Why the change of heart?" Caitlin asked suspiciously, noticing Cisco's furious typing.

"Because she looks like that!" Cisco grinned, throwing Alissa's details onto the large screen.

"You do realize that she'll hear you thinking about her, right?" Caitlin warned him.

"That's just a theory. Who knows how far her abilities go?" He shrugged, but the excitement on his face had gone down a little. "Whatever. Let's just help her. Who knows? Maybe she could help us?"

"Deal," I grinned. Caitlin seemed on board and Cisco definitely was, so it was decided. S.T.A.R Labs would help Alissa Clare.


	2. Team Up (April Fools)

**A/N: So, for April 1st (April Fools), I set this as chapter four for a week as a joke. I had a big "DC team up". Obviously, I know the difference between Marvel and DC. I'm quite the comic nerd. I was just hoping to get a reaction out of you guys. He he! So, here is my April Fools prank, which you can still read :) It just isn't the real chapter four and this is not canon to my book. This never occurs. I won't skip all the first few episodes either. Danton Black, Kyle Nimbus, Leonard Snart, etc. They're all going to show up in Second Thoughts. :) **

"So who are all of you? I thought S.T.A.R Labs closed down," I looked around at the group of people in front of me.

"It did," agreed. "But only to the public."

"We still work here," the woman added, causing the black-haired man to nod in agreement.

"This is Dr. Caitlin Snow," Wells motioned to the woman. "And this is Cisco Ramon."

"Resident engineer and genius," Cisco flipped his black hair, smiling smugly. "Also, I designed that super sweet suit Barry's got on."

"How does this all work? This _Streak_ thing?" I wondered aloud, letting my questions flow freely.

"Well, glad you asked," Cisco said, wheeling quickly to a large computer, using his office chair. "I locate any bad metas or any crimes and fires blah blah blah. Basically, I find work for our fast friend here and he goes and stops it," he explained.

"And what do you do?" I asked Caitlin.

"I patch him up when he gets hurt as well as keeping an eye on his vitals while he's out," she replied.

"You also provide wisdom, Dr. Snow," Wells nodded.

"Also, I come up with prime names for the metas," Cisco grinned.

"I see," I nodded slowly.

"Wells helps us out when one of us does something stupid. Usually that's me," Barry explained.

"So, why bring me here? Why tell me I'm a metahuman, rather than leave me oblivious," I asked, still finding it difficult to bring myself to say metahuman.

"To make sure you weren't some evil meta set on killing everyone," Cisco said - no. _Thought._ His eyes widened when he remembered I could hear him. "Sorry. Totally forgot you read minds." The others shot Cisco a look.

"I don't want to know," Barry shook his head. "We brought you here in case you were like me. I didn't know what to do with my powers. I was confused and needed help."

"You wanted to help me?" I asked. They all nodded. "Thanks, guys. I've lost too much from this. I thought I was crazy and I can't control it."

"We'll help you figure out control," Barry promised.

 _TWO WEEKS LATER..._

"Considering your abilities, we've been thinking you would be really useful in catching the criminal metahumans," Harrison Wells told me.

"You mean you want to send me out with Barry?" I clarified.

"Yes, but only if you're up for it, Ms. Clare," he nodded.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Barry added. I nodded, letting the information sink in.

"I'll do it," I answered after a long hard moment of thinking. "I want to use my power to do good, rather than driving others away. I want to help."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cisco threw his fist into the air.

"It isn't safe out there," Caitlin said worriedly.

"Don't worry. We have a plan for that," Barry shook his head. "I'll run us there and keep her away from the fight, but close enough that she can get into their mind." I grinned, excited they finally agreed to let me onto the field. They let me sooner than I had expected, but I had wanted to help immediately.

"The meta we're after now is far more dangerous than any we've ever faced. We need help on this one, from other crime-fighters. This is bigger than us alone and far bigger than the police. You can sit this one out, Lissa, but your powers could really help us," Barry continued.

"Yeah, of course I'm helping. I could find their weaknesses, their fears, their identity. I don't know. Anything," I agreed. The S.T.A.R Labs crew all nodded.

"I really do not like this meta," Cisco shuddered. He threw up videos from the news of the meta onto the large screen.

"Holy shit," I cursed, staring at the huge silver man, thick muscles curling over his body as large as trucks. His skin was metallic, glinting in the sun like silver.

"It gets worse," Cisco warned me. The man suddenly lifted his monstrous metallic hands to either side of him. Rumbling occurred around him, making the camera shake in the video. Suddenly, streetlights, signs, cars, manholes, and anything made of metal came flying through the air, taking out buildings and people as they soared. The metal man then twisted his wrists upwards and the metal objects flew around him.

"He is that big, made out of metal and can also _control_ metal?" I cringed.

"Yes," chorused the room, cringing just like me.

"Just how much help were you thinking?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"We've asked various heroes and vigilantes around the States. We even asked some of our enemies," Barry winced.

"Like?"

"Captain Cold," Barry admitted.

"What?!" Everyone in the room screeched.

"We don't have to trust him, but we need all the help we can get. Remember what happened when I tried facing Metal Man this morning?" Barry reminded us.

"You faced him this morning?" I gasped.

"Yeah, he did and he _almost died_ ," Caitlin sighed.

"Have you heard back from some of the people you contacted yet?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah. The Arrow is going to help," Barry nodded. "Lissa, I actually need your help contacting some people."

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Go here," Barry pointed at a map. "This city currently holds two people with incredible abilities. One of them doesn't have the greatest morality, but we need him. He is immortal."

"Are they metas?" I asked.

"They didn't get their powers from the particle accelerator. That's all I'll say about them," he shook his head. "Okay. So, here is a list of instructions on how to get these two on board. Neither will harm you. Once you get there, follow the instructions. Keep this earpiece and keep these guys posted. Obviously, Cisco will be going with you, but he can't be with you for all of it."

"Got it," I agreed, taking the sheet with instructions.

"Hey, Lissa!" Caitlin called just as Cisco and I were almost out of the room. I turned to her, looking at her expectantly. "Maybe avoid telling them about your powers. It might concern them."

"Good thinking, Caitlin!" Cisco agreed. "Keep it on the DL."

"This will be a test of controlling your powers. We know you can do it," Wells added. I thanked them for the advice and set out on my journey.

The journey took far too long, but we had finally arrived. I opened the envelope Barry had given me. "Seriously?" I muttered, reading the instructions.

"Just go with it," Cisco shrugged.

Step 1. Go near a shady looking alley.

"This plan officially sucks," I cringed, not liking the look of it at all. We found an alley and I stood outside it. Cisco hid in the alley.

"I hope I don't get beat up by these crazy New Yorkers," Cisco winced.

Step 2. Give Cisco your purse.

"What the hell, Barry?" I sighed.

" _You'll be fine. Just trust me on this plan,"_ Barry replied through the earpiece.

"If I get mugged for real, I will kill you," I hissed.

" _You're just getting pretend mugged,"_ Barry assured me. I rolled my eyes, tossing my purse over to Cisco.

Step 3. Scream for help. Say somebody (Cisco) stole your purse. If random people approach you, divert them. You're looking for one ally in particular. If it doesn't work, see step four.

Step 4. If all else fails, run around screaming for our target.

"Barry!" I growled.

"Woah there, Lissa. Chill. You wanted to help. Plus, you get to meet him before we do," Cisco's whispered from behind a dumpster.

"Good thing I took drama in high school," I sighed. I took a deep breath and commenced my acting.

"MY PURSE! HEY, COME BACK!" I shrieked, pretending to follow Cisco into the alley, but lose him because he was too fast. "SOMEONE HELP!" Suddenly, Cisco shrieked and I was suddenly soaring through the air. It reminded me of the time Barry had saved me from getting hit by a car. This wasn't as fast, but it was a similar feeling. Arms were around me as I soared. When Barry saved me, I was barely aware of his touch. Here, I was. Suddenly I was set down and when I turned the one we were looking for was standing in front of Cisco.

"You steal this lady's purse?" The hero in red interrogated. Something shot out from his wrists, hitting Cisco in the chest. _Webs,_ I realized.

"Holy shit, I just got webbed by Spider-Man," Cisco breathed.

"What?" The hero froze just as he handed me my purse.

"Spider-Man, we need to talk to you," I flung my handbag over my shoulder and approached him.

"We came to see you," Cisco told him, pointing at the webs. I looked up at Cisco who was suspended against a wall, trapped by the webs. He had a web over both arms, both legs and one on his abdomen.

"So you didn't steal her purse?" Spider-Man tilted his head, looking between the two of us.

"No, it was a plan to get you to come," I admitted.

"Someone could actually be in danger," he pointed out.

"This isn't some fan thing. We actually need your help," I reached out and grabbed his arm just as he turned to leave.

"Why didn't you say so?" He said cheerfully, cutting Cisco down from the wall.

"All good, guys," I said into the earpiece.

 _"So you're actually with Spider-Man right now?"_ Caitlin's excited voice came through.

"Yes," I said quickly.

"Have you heard of the Flash?" Cisco asked him. I still couldn't get over the name Barry decided on. It was much better than "The Streak".

"Over in Central City? Yeah!" The hero nodded.

"We work with him," Cisco told him. A small gasp sounded from the hero's hidden mouth.

"You need help with that thing on the news, don't you?" Spider-Man asked. "The Metal Man."

"Yes," I nodded. "We understand if you don't want to or can't help, but we could really use your help. We can't do this alone.

"No way," he chuckled. "I'm in!" Cisco and I grinned at each other. As I really looked at Spider-Man, his thoughts began wandering into my head. I knew I should look away and not snoop, but it was too late. He began thinking of goodbye speeches to a blonde girl and to an older woman he called "Aunt May". I couldn't stop his thoughts from entering my mind.

 _"Peter,"_ he thought of the blonde girl saying. _"Be safe."_

 _"Gwen, when am I never being safe?"_ That's when I heard his voice clearly, not slightly muffled by the suit. The blonde girl, Gwen, didn't look impressed.

 _"You better come home safe, Peter Parker, because if you're so much as injured, I will kill you."_ I looked away from him immediately, feeling as though I just severely invaded his privacy. _Spider-Man's name is Peter Parker_ , I thought. _I should not know this._

"When do we leave?" Spider-Man asked.

"We have one more person to ask for help. We think you might be able to convince him better than we can," Cisco replied.

"Who?"

"Deadpool," Cisco and I chorused.

"What in the ass?" Deadpool exclaimed after we told him what we needed. "You want _me_ to team up with your little hero fiesta and fight some giant metal guy?"

"Uh, yes," I nodded.

"You realize I'm not a hero, right? I literally turn fuckers into kebabs and chop off heads," he twirled his swords in his hands.

"We know," I winced, stepping away from the swords.

"But Metal Man will have a bigger body count than you if we don't stop him," Cisco explained.

"I see. So who's in your Anti-Metal Man squad?" Deadpool asked.

"The Flash, The Arrow, Spider-Man," I motioned to our web friend before continuing, "and you, if you join us."

"I see," he sighed. "And what do you think we are going to do to metaldick?"

"I don't know, but you guys have a better chance against him than some police officers," I sighed.

"Who are those phonies run by that pirate-ass motherfucker?" Deadpool turned to Spider-Man.

"The Avengers?" Spider-Man guessed.

"Yep, them," Deadpool confirmed. "Get them on board. Unfortunately for you, if you bring in those guys, you'll end up getting power struggles." He talked in a higher voice while waving his hands around mockingly as he said, "everybody wants to lead!"

"It is a risk we have to take," Cisco decided.

"And who the fuck are you two exactly?" Deadpool turned to Cisco and I.

"Cisco Ramon. I work with the Flash. So does she," he reminded Deadpool. We had told him this earlier.

"What do you do?" He peered at me. I knew the personal identity of both Spider-Man and Deadpool now due to hearing their thoughts so I decided it was time I just came clean. I started reciting what he was thinking about that moment, leaving out details I thought were too personal.

"What the fucknuts?" Deadpool gasped. "You read minds?"  
"Wait, what?" I heard Spider-Man say behind me.

"I thought we agreed you'd keep that on the down low," Cisco sighed.

"You spying?" Deadpool accused.

"No. If I were spying, I wouldn't give it away. You've seen the news. Metal Man is destroying our city and harming people. We need help. I just showed you how I help the Flash. I have powers that need controlling. So, help us," I raised my eyebrow tauntingly, a look that said _help us or I'll tell everyone your secrets._

"Fiiiinneee," Deadpool groaned.

"What was it you said about Avengers?"

Cisco, Deadpool, Spider-Man and I walked into S.T.A.R Labs. Team Flash had a discussion and told us using the earpiece once they agreed on something. They decided we would bring our allies into S.T.A.R Labs, but we wouldn't reveal Barry's identity. The others went ahead as I stopped to talk to Spider-Man in the hallway.

"Did you talk to Gwen? Is that her name?" I asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop and I certainly won't tell the others. I heard it in your thoughts. I can't control the mindreading yet."

"Yeah, Gwen. She's cool. Um, just how much did you read?" Spider-Man used a gloved hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"I know your name, if that's what you're wondering. But I don't know who you are or what you look like," I explained. "Again, I'm not going to tell anyone." Spider-Man looked around before pulling his mask off. An explosion of fluffy brown hair came from his mask along with a face looking too young to be a hero. Then again, Barry looked like a teenager still, despite being in his twenties.

"Wow, you're young," I commented as Spider-Man a.k.a Peter Parker put his mask back on.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "Well, you're risking yourself by not wearing a mask and saying you're on Team Flash, so I figured I'd make you feel less at risk."

"Thanks," I smiled. We walked into the room where everyone was gathered.

"This is so cool," Caitlin whispered to me, looking around at everyone.

"Right?" I agreed.

Everyone stood in their places around Central City, well some flew. We managed to get the Avengers on board: Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America. Caitlin, Cisco and Wells were in S.T.A.R Labs. Barry, suited up, and I were inside of a building. Deadpool was with the Hulk, Black Widow, Captain America, The Arrow and Thor, waiting for Metal Man in the middle of the city, just outside the building we were in. Spider-Man, Hawkeye and Ironman were on top of the building. The ground began to shake and I stumbled. Barry caught me and I grasped onto his forearms.

"Thanks," I nodded at him. I steadied myself and held onto the window sill. The shaking and rumbling continued and soon Metal Man was visible.

"He's even bigger than the video," I gasped.

" _Ay that's what she said_ ," Cisco said quickly then chuckled at his own joke.

"Really, Cisco?" I rolled my eyes. "If I survive this, I will kill you."

" _You're really full of death threats recently, aren't you?_ " He asked, amused.

"Yes," I agreed. "Except I don't think I would've actually killed The Flash here if I had gotten mugged. You, I am actually considering killing."

"Ha, I'm the favourite," Barry chuckled.

" _Here I thought a new friendship was starting. I'm hurt, Lissa. Think about that next time I get attacked by Spider-Man for you_ ," Cisco sighed dramatically.

"Please, you got attacked by Spider-Man for everyone," I shook my head. Barry laughed behind me.

" _And I didn't attack you! I simply webbed you!_ " Spider-Man defended himself.

" _Can you guys shut the hell up, please?"_ Iron Man groaned. " _I'm beginning to wonder why we're helping you."_

" _How about all of you shut up? We're about to get stomped by this guy!_ " Black Widow muttered. I looked out the window again and saw she was right.

"Let's get him," Barry said, speeding off to the scene.

"Be careful, everyone," I gulped. I picked through Metal Man's brain, trying to find anything useful.

" _Anything, Lissa?"_ Barry asked.

"All he is thinking about right now is killing you guys," I sighed. "And cheeseburgers."

" _Me A.F,"_ Cisco praised. " _I mean Big Belly Burger...MMM MMM!"_

 _"Not helpful, Nerd Kid,"_ Black Widow scolded.

" _If I wasn't so amazed by the fact that Black Widow is acknowledging me right now, I would be deeply offended,"_ Cisco spoke.

" _I am never working with Team Flash again,"_ a sigh came from the Arrow.

" _What are you guys talking about?"_ Spider-Man asked. " _This is awesome!"_ I watched as a small red shape bounced to and from buildings, webs shooting from his wrists.

 _"Spider-Man is my second favourite hero now. The rest of you are just a bunch of downers,"_ Cisco said.

" _Second favourite?"_ Spider-Man pouted.

 _"Gotta back my boy, The Flash, up,"_ Cisco said proudly.

 _"He's not going down!"_ Hawkeye called.

 _"How to get any man down: punch him in the testicles,"_ Deadpool sang cheerfully. " _Someone give me a boost."_ Spider-Man swung towards Deadpool and grabbed him. The two flung upwards with the swing of the web. Spider-Man let go of Deadpool, who flew towards Metal Man's junk.

 _"Cock-Shot!"_ Deadpool sang. _"Holy fuckeroni!"_ Deadpool cried out and fell downwards. I grabbed binoculars and saw that Deadpool's hand and wrist was bent into disturbing positions. Ironman darted towards the falling ally and grabbed him then lowered him to the ground. By that point, Deadpool's hands were healed.

Captain Cold, a villain we had faced recently, though not a metahuman, launched his cold gun towards Metal Man. The gun was built by Cisco, for Barry in case he turned out to be evil. It could stop the speedster easily, for the gun was an absolute zero gun. Cold had killed someone when we faced him. He had learned that people were The Flash's weakness. He then took out a train full of people. Barry had had to choose: Stop Captain Cold or save the people. Of course, he saved the people and Cold got away. He was here to help now, but we knew it was only because it was in his best interest considering he wanted to be the King of Central City which isn't really possible if Metal Man destroys it.

Ironman shot at Metal Man's fingers, and the metal began to turn red. Explosive arrows launched towards the giant meta, coming from Hawkeye and the Arrow. The glowing red metal on his fingers protested against Iron Man's shots. Eventually, several fingers separated and dropped to the ground.

" _Let's melt this bastard_ ," Iron Man chuckled.

" _Anyone else feeling a little useless right now?"_ Barry sighed.

 _"I can't do anything against him,"_ Black Widow sighed along with Barry.

 _"Am I the only one actually accomplishing anything?"_ Iron Man groaned.

 _"Denting,"_ Hulk laughed. Sure enough, his punches were denting the meta. Cars flew every which way, causing our allies to dive out of the way. Thor flung his hammer which connected quickly with Metal Man's head. He roared angrily as the clang of denting metal filled our ears.

"He's getting worried now," I told everyone. "Thor, Hulk, Ironman and the two archers are worrying him."

 _"I'll add one more to that list,"_ Spider-Man decided. He began wildly spinning webs, soaring around the meta, using the buildings to create some kind of net.

 _"Keep doing what you're doing, Spidey,"_ Iron Man praised. Spider-Man continued weaving as the others assisted him in making Metal Man more cooperative.

"Distract him, B- Flash," I suggested. A noise of affirmation came from Barry and he began running around Metal Man, calling out and waving his arms. He continously dodged the enemy's attacks, making sure to keep Metal Man in one spot so Spider-Man's web trap could work.

Thor and Hulk were on either side of M.M, beating at the meta's arms. He cried out. The two Avengers got Metal Man's arms close to his sides, giving Spider-Man what he needed. Deadpool stood on Metal Man's foot, sawing at it with his sword, though nothing was happening. Captain America threw his shield at the enemy, but only sparks resulted from his attacks.

Captain Cold shot his cold gun at the ground, forming ice around Metal Man's feet so he would slip on the ice. Spider-Man spun and spun his webs, attaching them to buildings and spinning them around the enemy's arms, legs, torso, head. The meta was eventually trapped by the webs, unable to move. Ironman dove forward, launching his biggest blasts towards the trapped metahuman.

"Enough!" Metal Man cried out, suddenly trembling as multiple spots on his body began to glow with the heated metal. The webs came loose, sliding to the ground as they came off the metahuman. He began to change. His skin started losing its metal, instead replaced by human skin.

" _He's shrinking!"_ Barry realized. _"He's becoming human again!"_

Metal Man lowered to the ground as he shrunk to the size of a normal person and cheers erupted from the crime-fighters. As Metal Man became human, he slipped on the patch of ice that Captain Cold had created. He hit his head, going unconscious. Everyone continued cheering, hugging and high-fiving. Everyone except Captain Cold, I noticed. He had disappeared. _Probably before getting caught himself,_ I thought.

Barry took Metal Man - Steven Loranson - to our metahuman prison in S.T.A.R Labs. Loranson woke up to find himself locked away, and normal-sized.

Cisco, Caitlin, Wells, Barry and I were now standing in the main room of S.T.A.R Labs. Everyone else had gone home, but many promised another team up one day. It had been mind-blowing meeting so many heroes. Not too long ago, I was just a school teacher and now I was helping to fight crime. Although, I wasn't able to help much today.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help," I apologized to the group around me. They began sputtering protests, but I held my hand up and shook my head.

"There wasn't much for me to read. All he thought about was killing you guys. I constantly had my mind on his, but he didn't reveal anything," I sighed.

"But you did help," Wells disagreed. "You helped our allies to know who was effective against Metal Man."

"And making Spider-Man feel useless motivated him to spin the giant web," Cisco pointed out. I smiled at the group and the Barry opened up his arms, looking down at me. I returned his hug, shuddering at the closeness. Cisco and Caitlin let out sounds of affection and joined the hug too.

"We all did great," Barry told us. I nodded, but I was too busy being distracted by the knowledge that the Flash's arms were around me at that very moment.

**THIS IS THE REAL AUTHOR'S NOTE I LEFT FOR YOU GUYS DURING THE PRANK:**

**A/N: Sorry it is late! I got caught up with things! I've been really looking forward to this chapter. I just really wanted a huge DC team up. You know, a bunch of the DC heroes! So exciting! Lissa's super lucky. If I got to meet that many DC comic heroes, I would die.

Also, I'm totally going with Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man, because he's my favourite. Don't judge me. Everyone has their own opinions and preferences for Spider-Man. This is mine. You can picture whoever you want as Spider-Man.**

Talia.

I hope you don't hate me for this DC/Marvel crap. It was purely a joke :) Plus, it was sort of fun having Spider-Man and Deadpool around. :) #Spideypool

CAST

Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker

Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson

Arnold Schwarzenegger as Metal Man/Steven Loranson

Robert Downey Jr as Iron Man

Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow

Chris Evans as Captain America

Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye

Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk

Chris Hemsworth as Thor

Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold

Stephen Amell as The Arrow


End file.
